


Impetuous

by KinkMeSoftly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeSoftly/pseuds/KinkMeSoftly
Summary: Prompt: Murphy & Raven, Slave AuctionWritten for the 100 KinkMeme 2019





	Impetuous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easilydistractedbyfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/gifts).



> I started this late on the Kink Meme but ran out of time and didn't finish, so here's the rest. I have written for other pairings in other fandoms, but this is my first Murven story. Thanks to easilydistractedbyfanfic for convincing me to try it out!  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________

 

He wasn’t the only one who wanted to buy her, of course. There were plenty who were bidding on her, but even though a slave wasn’t what he intended to purchase when he’d gone to the market, the moment he’d seen her the choice had been made. She was going to belong to him.

 

______________________

  


He’d given her a day to get settled in to his estate, to get cleaned up and fed. He lived hours away from the market, after all, and while he wanted her under him, he was in no rush. He wanted to savor the unexpected turn of events that allowed him to spot her, to think about how he’d proceed. She’d held herself so proudly, considering she’d been in tattered rags with chains around her wrists. She was filthy, but obviously beautiful underneath all that dirt. That wasn’t what had caught his eye though. No, it was the way she’d looked disdainfully around her, like nothing and no one would be good enough for her despite the fact that she had no choice in the matter. It had reminded him of how far he’d come, born in the gutter and now the wealthiest man in the city. He’d never let anything burn that self-respect out of him, and he’d learned that far too many people would sell themselves eagerly with hardly a thought. Not her though. He could tell. And that’s why he’d made the impulsive decision to buy her.

 

Not that he’d discuss it with anyone, but he had no intentions of breaking her spirit…well, perhaps in only some ways. He was in a position now where he always got what he wanted, could barely even remember the last obstacle he’d faced since money so easily smoothed out any problem he’d had for such a long time. It would be a pleasant change to face some reluctance, someone who wouldn’t try to ingratiate themselves to him at every turn. Maybe she could be the challenge he’d been looking for.

 

_________________________

  


She sat at one end of the long table, trying not to fidget. She was finally going to meet whoever had bought her, and while dread was the primary emotion she was feeling, there was also some curiosity thrumming through her mind. She’d never expected to end up somewhere this opulent, and so far she had been treated beyond just humanely. They’d fed her, and cleaned her, and while her dress revealed more than she wanted it to, it was appropriate for any fashionable woman in their city, rather than only a garment for a slave. The estate she’d been brought to was unlike anything she had ever seen, though she had tried hard not to let her astonishment show. She’d listened for gossip about who lived here, but the staff had been surprisingly close-lipped, and she had nothing to go on as she waited in the fancy dining room.

 

When a man comes through the arched doorway, her first thought is that he’s younger than she expected. He’s also fit and spotless, not like the reaching, vile hands that had pawed at her during the slave auction. When he’s close enough to pull out the chair at the head of the table, she’s angry with herself for wondering if she should stand or bow or show some kind of deference. It all goes against her nature, so she stares defiantly at him instead, meeting his blue eyed gaze as her stomach clenches with nerves over what he might do to her.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The fleeting compulsion to stay silent runs through her, but so far there’s been no mistreatment to deserve such behavior, so she tamps it down and takes a calming breath before she answers. “Raven.”

 

“While you’re here, you can call me Murphy.”

 

Her eyes widen at that. Whether she’s going to be a servant or a slave in this household is unclear, but neither ever call their master or mistress by name. And what he means by his comment about _while_ she’s here, she doesn’t know. It unnerves her a bit, wondering whether she’s to be sent somewhere else. It’s too early to tell, of course, but so far her circumstances have been much better than what she’s feared.

 

He goes on to talk to her while they are served dinner, and it’s easily the best food Raven has ever eaten. It feels so strange to be waited on and the scrutiny she’s receiving from the dining servants is bound to be the main source of household gossip after this. He wants to know where she’s from, her age, how she got to be in the market the other day, and there’s no reason to lie, considering she doesn’t know what he’s already been told.

 

“My mother sold me when I was eight because she needed drug money. I’m twenty-three now. I got lucky because the family who bought me wanted a companion for their daughter besides just another servant. I attended lessons with her but when she was married at the age of sixteen, her new husband decided to secretly sell me off. We were like sisters and I know she would have never agreed. I don’t know what happened to her. The next couple who bought me wanted a servant to watch their five children. I stayed with them almost six years until they recently sold me since their children have grown. I believe they meant for me to go to another family, but instead I ended up with the group you bought me from.”

 

There’s an understanding look on his face as she shares her past, and she wonders if it was this reaction that led her to tell him more details than she normally reveals. She straightens her spine and determines that she will not allow a handsome face and delicious food to weaken her any further.

 

“No matter what happens here, you won’t go back to that kind of auction. There’s no reason to trust me yet, but all the servants here will tell you the truth if you ask them.”

 

Her eyes flick back down to her plate as she swallows the sudden lump in her throat. She doesn’t trust him, no, but his voice is sincere, and he’s telling her something she desperately wants to believe. The few days she’d spent in that slave camp had been terrifying, being in constant fear that she’d be raped or beaten. It’s tough to admit to herself, but she’ll do almost anything to prevent going back to that kind of situation.

 

____________________________

  


Raven has been in Murphy’s household for a bit over a month, and she’s still unsure of her role. She’d been placed in the smaller, more feminine quarters off the master bedroom, making her think that she was expected to be his lover, and certainly she was viewed that way by the rest of the staff. For the first week, she’d hardly slept, wondering if he was going to open the door and make demands of her body, and what she was going to do if that happened. But he hadn’t, and she’d never been more confused about what was expected of her, especially because no mistress of the household had appeared.

 

She ate her meals with him most days, though he wasn’t always at the estate. He asked for her to join him in his office sometimes, never saying more than he’d just like some company, and he’d solicit her opinion now and again, or he’d tell her about the places he’d been to for business. At first she was a reluctant conversationalist, not knowing what he wanted to hear. Murphy did have a way about him though, eventually making her more comfortable almost without her realizing it, until she didn’t try to censor her words before she said them any longer. He never got upset with her if she disagreed with him, and in fact, she almost thought maybe he preferred it when she did. The night they’d had their most heated debate had felt oddly energizing, like they were somehow feeding off of each other and the push and pull excited her. Raven started looking forward to the time she spent with him even though it often left her feeling unsettled.

 

When she thought about it, she chalked her presence up to him being lonely, no wife, seemingly without any family, or maybe just boredom on his part when he wasn’t travelling. Honestly, she didn’t want to invest too much thought into why Murphy chose her as a companion, because she was finally starting to feel safe again and she wanted that feeling of security. Regardless of the reason she was there, he appeared to appreciate both her company and what she had to say, and although it probably wasn’t what she _should_ feel, it was flattering that he sought her out.

 

____________________________

  


It didn’t look like it on the outside, Murphy thought, but he had made quite a bit of progress in a month. Raven was no longer stiff and controlled when they were together, and she didn’t filter her responses and reactions to him anymore either. There was trust on her part, maybe not as much as he wanted yet, but something to build on. He’d done it incredibly slowly, but he’d also gotten her to the point where small touches from him weren’t out of the ordinary, were in fact welcomed by her. Fingers on her bare shoulders, his hand along the skin at her lower back as he escorted her from the room, his leg brushing against hers at the dining table… it had all been so deliberate on his part and also so agonizing. The physical proximity had gotten more difficult each day as his own arousal had only increased with the desire to have her, but it had been quite a while since he had denied himself anything, and he knew it would be all the sweeter when he finally did seduce her to have taken his time. This had started because he liked her attitude, had appreciated that steely look in her eye as well as her attractiveness, and had thought she might provide him with a challenge. It was something more now. Murphy knew what she was like, knew her thoughts and the way her eyes would light up when she was interested in something or when she thought she had the upper hand in their discussions. Any fool who had bought her could have taken her, could have forced her to submit. He wanted more from Raven. He wanted her to voluntarily give up all that exquisite dignity, to beg him to touch her and give him control _willingly_. That was the only way she’d really belong to him. It was within his grasp, he could feel it, and he was determined to do whatever he had to in order to get it, including his plan for tonight.

 

At breakfast he’d told her he was having guests over, some business contacts that he needed to entertain. And he’d asked her to be his hostess, to help make the women feel welcome, especially while the men had cigars after dinner and the negotiations started. Raven had nervously agreed, but she’d done a wonderful job this evening, as he had known she would. His guests hadn’t questioned her role at his side - he had much too much money for that - but it wasn’t his money that had bought their legitimate enjoyment, it had been her.

 

Murphy had made sure that Raven’s wine glass had been regularly refilled by the servants throughout dinner, and that she had taken notice of him drinking more than typical as well. When their guests had left and the night was over, he walked her to the door just past his own, almost groaning at the thought of taking her into his bedroom instead. Controlling himself, he gently and patiently crowds her up against the hallway wall, doing his best to make himself look and sound like he’s had too much alcohol.

 

“I don’t know what I would have done without you tonight. I hope you had as nice a time as I did.” He lets his fingers skate from her back to the inside of her elbow, then slowly slides them down to her palm and squeezes her hand in his. A shiver goes through her and he pretends not to notice. “Would it be alright if we do this again? This house is always so empty.”

 

She nods, her big brown eyes locked on his. “I would like that too.”

 

Raising his free hand between them, he slowly tucks a strand of her long hair behind her ear, letting his thumb rub along her cheek as he tilts his head down to kiss her. He keeps his lips somewhat chaste on hers, the opposite of what he really wants, but even with such an innocent touch, it sets off a fire in his blood. There’s a connection that sparks between them, like he sensed there would be, and as he pulls away from her, he lets the back of his hand brush against the front of her dress, catching briefly on her peaked nipple through the thin fabric. Raven’s eyes blink open dreamily as her body leans towards him, and he turns the knob to let her into her room.

 

“Goodnight, Raven.”

 

Tomorrow morning, he’ll apologize profusely for stepping out of line with her - he’ll blame it on too many drinks, and he knows that he’ll see disappointment on her face when he acts contrite, rather than relief. And it will mean that he’s just one step closer to getting her into his bed.  

 

______________________________________________

  


If anyone asked her, Raven wouldn’t hesitate to say that she was happy with her current fate, but privately there would be a small caveat to the statement. Yes, she was happy, but… Murphy continued to confound her. She thought that he viewed her as more of a friend than a servant or slave, and absolutely he treated her that way. Sometimes, though, the way he looked at her… it didn’t feel like how friends looked at each other. He’d kissed her a few weeks ago when he’d said goodnight, and it had been on her mind ever since. She’d gone to bed that evening with a tingle on her lips and an unfamiliar ache inside her, but the next morning he’d apologized for it and she’d felt unsteady in his company ever since.

 

Slavery and servitude were the accepted norms in their society, and Raven had been young enough when her mother sold her to not really know anything different. When she’d been with her first family as a companion to their daughter, Clarke, she had been treated well, and it had never occurred to her to expect any different. When Clarke had been betrothed, both she and Clarke had assumed that Raven would go with her to her new home, and so she’d given in to Finn, the boy who worked in the stables, and they’d had sex. They had been friendly for a long time, and with Raven expecting to move out of the Griffin family home, she had let him persuade her. It wasn’t awful, but it hadn’t been anything particularly exciting either. Raven had been glad she’d done it though, considering Clarke’s new husband had sold her not long after, and at least her first experience wouldn’t end up being a rape. But the next family, while not as well off as the Griffin’s, had wanted a full-time nanny and she had been safe in their household too. Raven had barely even gotten to talk to a single man for years, let alone had any free time, so sex had fallen off her radar and she really hadn’t cared. Most young women in her situation as a servant didn’t have many options, but it wasn’t unheard of for older servants to marry each other, and that’s what Raven had expected from her life. Nothing wonderful, but nothing awful, either.

 

Now though, everything was different. She was wearing fancy dresses, and eating amazing food, and Murphy’s estate surrounded her with excess every day. He made her feel important and she was allowed to read whatever books she wanted from his library, and it all added up to make her want things she’d never dared to think about before. Everything in her life had always been something that happened to her, and she could only react to what life brought. For once she was starting to think about what she might actively choose for herself. This household already believed she was Murphy’s mistress, and she cared nothing about her reputation. She might never marry, she might grow old waiting for her chance to meet someone to have children with, and even if that did happen, the children would belong to whoever her current owner was. Maybe it was selfish of her to even want to have a child. Lately, the way Murphy’s fingers felt on her revealed skin made her think that the only thing that mattered was right now.

 

When he sends for her after lunch, wanting her to join him in his office, she tests the limits of his boundaries more than she ever has. Raven waits until he starts to show his usual signs of finishing up - getting more restless in his chair, eyes flicking repeatedly to the view out the window, and then she closes her book and sighs to draw his gaze to her.

 

“Murphy, why did you buy me?”

 

He slowly closes the ledger he’d been working on and pushes back from the desk slightly. “I wasn’t planning to. I was on my way somewhere else, but then I heard all the shouts from the bazaar.” Rising from the chair, he walks over until he’s just in front of her, making her tilt her head up as he towers over her. “You were on the stage, and the look in your eyes was what got my attention. It was like you were determined not to let any of it break you, like you were better than all of them and you knew it. That appealed to me.”

 

His fingers toy with the ends of her hair and brush against her shoulder, and Raven imagines for a moment that she’s braver than she is, that she could stand up and pull his head down to hers, to kiss him the way she’s been fantasizing about. Instead, her pulse jumps rapidly through her veins, her eyes flutter closed and her breath starts to catch at his nearness.

 

“Raven, look at me.” The order comes softly, but there’s a steely underlying tone to it that she hasn’t heard before. She can do nothing but open her eyes to the demand. “Do you want to be here? Are you glad I bought you?”

 

“Yes.” She says it fervently, wanting him to know how much she means it. She is happy here. The clothes and the food and the beautiful rooms are all nice, but ultimately, he makes her feel safe and she enjoys being with him, likes how he makes her feel important, that she matters.

 

“Good,” he tells her, and his thumb inches up and rubs softly over her bottom lip. It doesn’t last nearly as long as she wants it to, but it’s enough to send an ache deep into her belly, and when he takes his thumb away, her tongue darts out to trace over the tingles it left behind. It was a heady notion, to think that he wanted to touch her.

 

Murphy steps back from her, and once again she’s left feeling off-kilter by his actions. He stands by the door, putting too much distance between them for her liking. She gets a glimpse of heat in his stormy eyes but then it’s gone so quickly she wonders if she conjured it up because she wants to see it there. He grips the door handle tightly as he opens it, and she’s not prepared for his parting words.

 

“I have some business to take care of, so I’ll be leaving before breakfast in the morning. I’ll be gone for a few days, and I’ve left word with the staff that you’re to do whatever you please here until I return. Can I hope that you might miss me?”

 

Her eyes widen in alarm at the thought of him going away, and she gives him a sharp nod in response to his question, unable to speak at the sudden lump in her throat.

 

He releases the door handle, pivoting on his heel to exit the room, and she doesn’t see him again for over a week.

 

_________________________________

 

Murphy is glad to be home, and not just because he’s made his mind up to end the slow game with Raven. Since she’s arrived in his life, he’s done more masturbating than he wants to admit, and the week away was plagued with fevered dreams of her. He’s finished waiting, has to believe that he’s done enough and been patient enough already to make her want him at least a little, because he can’t hold out much longer. He’s tempted to go to her room now, but she’ll be sleeping with it being so late, and he doesn’t know what he’d say when she opened her eyes. He’s gone this long, he can wait until breakfast to see her again, but knowing she’s on the other side of the wall is going to be a test of his willpower.

 

His room is dark and warm when he finally gets there, and Murphy gives in to the weariness that travel brings now that he’s out of the watchful eye of the servants. He drops his clothes on the floor as he takes them off, wanting to lie naked in his soft sheets and let go of the vigilance that comes from resting anywhere but his own home. Crossing to his bed, there’s a brief moment of alarm when he notices a lump in the blankets, but it fades into an altogether different kind of feeling when he spots the spill of dark hair across his pillow. She’s on her side, facing away from him and with her back to the door, but there’s no mistaking that Raven’s in his bed. It’s certainly a surprise, but he’s not one to question something going his way. Running a shaky hand through his hair, Murphy walks over to the other side, pulling the blankets back and sneaking in. He slides closer to her quietly, not wanting to disturb her yet. Getting near enough to feel the warmth emanating from her body, he lifts his hand to run a single finger along her bare arm, pushing down the covers as he goes. She’s wearing a sleeveless white nightgown, low cut and rich silk, and the urge to rip it off her flickers through his imagination.

 

“Raven. Raven, wake up,” he whispers, his hand along her elbow as he soaks in how her fingers clutch his pillow like a lifeline. It takes a few more times of calling her name before her eyes flutter open, and when they meet his gaze, he’s gratified to see that she’s happy to see him.

 

“You came back,” she says, voice husky with sleep.

 

“Of course I did. What are you doing in my bed, Raven?”

 

She scoots towards him, her fingers shyly reaching out to caress his unclothed shoulder. “I missed you. Are you mad at me?”

 

He manages not to groan at the feel of her soft touch. Finding her in his bed after he’s fantasized about her since he first saw her, proud and dirty on that stage, is not anything he could be upset about. Still, he wants to push a little, using her sleep-lowered defenses against her. “No, I’m not angry with you. I’m glad you missed me. But I don’t understand why that made you sleep in my room. What was it that brought you in here?”

 

Her eyelashes lower, hiding her eyes, and he wonders if she’s embarrassed that he’s caught her. Just when he thinks she’s not going to answer, she catches him off-guard by looking back up at him.

 

“I was lonely without you. I used to think being alone was what I wanted, but it’s not anymore. You changed that.”

 

The satisfaction that hums through him at her confession is strong, and he lets his hand wander gently up and down along her hip. Everything in him wills her to give in to what he wants next. “You don’t want to be alone, and you don’t have to be. All you have to do is tell me what you want, and you can have it. Just say it, and I’ll give it to you.”

 

Raven’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t withdraw from him. Her tongue peeks out to moisten her bottom lip, and he tightens his grip, his fingers grasping her waist more firmly. Being in his bed, admitting she’s missed him, it’s so good but he wants more, wants everything from her.

 

“Will you kiss me?”

 

Heat flares between them, and he pulls her roughly to him as her arms wind around his neck. She kisses him sweetly, innocently, but the feel of her mouth against his is overwhelming after desiring her for so long, and no matter how much he wants to take this slow tonight, it’s not going to happen. He’s too needy, too worked up already, and the way she melts into him has him impatiently pushing the silky nightgown up her hips with his palm. His free hand cups her head, his tongue teasing her mouth open, and she kisses back with urgency, like she wants him more than anything else in the world. Almost as if she wants him as much as he wants her.

 

Rolling her beneath him, he lifts her knee high along his hip and hears her sharp intake of breath when she realizes he’s naked against her. He pushes up on his elbows, looking down at the lovely face that he’s been bewitched by, but now her lips are slightly swollen and her eyes seem darker with her desire.

 

“Have you done this before,” Murphy asks her, unable to resist stroking his thumb along her ear, over her jaw and down her neck.

 

She takes a deep breath before she answers. “Once. A long time ago. But it wasn’t like this.”

 

“And how is this?”

 

“Different. Already better.”

 

“Just wait.” He leans in again, capturing her lips in another fierce kiss. There’s so much he wants to show her, so many ways to take her and share pleasure, but it will all have to wait for another time. This time, tonight, his lust to be inside her outweighs his need for control, the want to make her beg for him. Reaching down, he grabs the fabric bunched up around her waist and tugs it up, only breaking their kiss to lift it over her head. Her fingers dance along the back of his neck, and when he raises her knee again and rubs his cock against her lace-covered center, the sound of her moan is loud in the room.

 

He sits up, taking in the sight of her naked breasts, hands possessively exploring every inch before he ducks his head and sucks a nipple into his mouth. She likes that, he can tell by the way she arches her back and presses up into him, so he deliberately teases, licking paths everywhere until her breathing is heavy. The noises she makes only serve to get him more excited, and his hand sneaks between her legs, brushing against her panties to feel the damp material. Leaning back onto his knees, he uses both hands to grasp the sides of the fabric and just tears it off her, smiling a little at her shocked gasp.

 

“I’ll buy you a hundred more.”

 

Her eyes widen at the promise, but he can’t think of anything else with her laid out beneath him, and he moves his hand back to her cunt, exploring along her folds and watching her face for signs of what she likes. Her mouth falls open with a little ‘oh’ at a particularly sensitive spot, and as much as he wants to taste her, wants to discover how she feels on his tongue, it’s going to have to wait until later as well, because his dick is reaching its limit. He slowly slips a finger inside her, keeping his thumb circling in the spot she likes, and when her hips rise up to meet him, he knows it’s not going to take much more. Another finger joins the first, stretching her impossibly tight pussy, and just the thought of how she’s going to feel wrapped around his cock makes him groan in anticipation. He speeds up the movement of his thumb, matching it to the in and out motion of his fingers, and watches how Raven’s fingers clench into fists around the sheet under her.

 

“That’s it, let go. I can feel how much you like this - you’re getting so wet. I want you to come for me, Raven, let me see you come.”

 

She bites her lip when he starts to speak but he’s not finished talking when he feels her go tense and then all of a sudden she goes pliant, squeezing rhythmically around his fingers. She’s gorgeous when she comes, and he promises himself he’s going to make her do it over and over again, and soon, but just now he can’t wait any longer. Raven’s still trembling as he wedges himself between her thighs, and he smoothes the hair back from her face so he can see her as he starts to push inside. Even so slippery, it’s a snug fit, and fuck he knew it would be good but this is… this is more than that. He wants to be still inside her, to just _experience_ the feel of her around him, but it’s too much, he has to move, and the weight of her lust filled dark eyes on his only serves to urge him on.

He drops his head down to suck along her neck, loving the way she meets his every thrust, and his mouth is close to her ear when he demands to know what she wants.

 

“How do you want me to fuck you, Raven? Do you want it slow and deep, like this?” Murphy pushes his hand against her thigh, tilting it towards her chest so he can spread her open and get as far inside her as possible. She throws her head back and he doesn’t need to hear the sexy little moans to know how much she likes it like that, and holy fuck, he does too. “Or do you want me to go faster, harder, more like this?”

 

Murphy speeds up his movements, and Raven opens her dazed eyes and looks up at him, and he’s never wanted anyone more. “Tell me. Say what you want.”

 

Her cheeks redden with whatever she’s thinking, but she gives in to his demands and keeps her eyes on his. “Please, oh, please fast, like that, yes!”

 

Thankful that’s what she needs this time, because it’s what he needs too, he pounds into her the way he’s been fantasizing about, hands exploring her breasts and tangling in her hair. Her willingness to obey him, the knowledge that she put herself into his bed and is begging him to fuck her… all of it is perfect. The feel of her lips on his, her body pressing against him, it’s everything he’s wanted and when she tightens around his cock, the rush of possessiveness that burns through him makes him thrust even harder before he can’t hold out and spills his seed, groaning against her neck and squeezing her hip as he grinds himself up into her.

 

Raven trembles against him and eventually he reaches down and pulls up one of the blankets, keeping her tucked along his side as he rolls to his back. Both of them are panting, and she snuggles close, wrapping her arm over his chest, and he can feel her breathing even out as she falls asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

 

That she was going to belong to him was the guaranteed outcome from the moment he first saw her, he had known that to be true. But the part he hadn’t realized, where he would belong to her in return, hadn’t quite been as clear.


End file.
